justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
I Need Your Love
(DLC) (DLC) |artist = ft. |year = 2012 |difficulty = Hard |nogm = 5 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: Dark Violet 2A: Purple 2B: Deep Purple |pc = |gc = |lc = |nowc = INeedYourLoveDLC |pictos= 204 |audio = |perf = Aurélie Sériné |dlc = December 17, 2013 (2014) October 21, 2014 (2015) May 19, 2016 (JDU) May 26, 2016 (NOW)}}"I Need Your Love" by ft. is featured as a DLC on and , and in and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a female wearing a blue shirt with red lips on it, red pants, and black and white sneakers. Her hair is dark purple and styled into a pompadour. Her outfit features shiny bracelets. Background The routine takes place in a pitch black space with a neon light display. It also shows green piano keys with a sound wave behind, and then a circular sound wave. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Extend both hands to the sides. I Need Your Love GMs.png|All Gold Moves INeedYourLoveGM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Captions I Need Your Love appears in Party Master Modes. Here there are the captions attributed to its dance moves: *Can't See Me *Hand Middle Beat *Pump Up Sound *Release Me *Stay Away Trivia * On the previews for this song, the pictograms are shown green but in the actual game, they are cherry red. ** Green pictograms are usually a sign that the song is in beta development. *''I Need Your Love is the second by Calvin Harris to be in the series. * ''I Need Your Love ''is the first song by Ellie Goulding to be in the series. ** However, this is the only song in which she is a featured artist. *The dancer appears and disappears very similar to the dancers from ''My Main Girl and Can't Get Enough. This could be attributed to the fact that all three songs were December 2013 DLCs. * "High" is not censored, even though it refers to being on drugs. * The song has a different square in the shop; when viewing the routine in the shop, it can be seen that the square shown in the shop has a different background instead of the background seen in the square in the song selection menu, and the coach does not wear her glove. ** This also occurs to the Sing-Along version of Let It Go, as the dancer from that song is seen doing a different pose and is seen wearing lipstick when the lipstick isn't actually present in that routine. * I Need Your Love is one of two dancers from a Calvin Harris song to not wear anything green. It is followed by Blame. * Two beta pictograms for the song can be found in the files. * The song was accidentally placed in the Alternate Routines Playlist in Just Dance Now for a short period of time. It was later fixed. * This is one of the few songs whose background follows the beat of the song. Gallery ineedyourlovedlc.jpg|''I Need Your Love'' Ineedyourlovedlcupdated.jpg|''I Need Your Love'' (Updated) inylopener.png|''I Need Your Love'' on the menu NeedYourLove_cover_albumcoach_2015.png| /''2015'' album coach inylmenu.png|Routine selection menu ineedyourlovedlc_cover@2x.jpg| cover ineedyourlovedlc cover albumbkg.png| album bkg Ineedyourlovedlc menu.png|''I Need Your Love'' on the menu (2017) Ineedyourlovedlc load.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' loading screen Ineedyourlovedlc coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen INeedYourLoveAvatar.PNG|Avatar on 0348.png|Avatar on and later games 200348.png|Golden avatar 300348.png|Diamond avatar Ineedyourlove01.jpg|Beta version (different coloured pictograms) rg.jpg|Another beta gameplay Ineedyourlove2.jpg Fyuj.jpg I Need Your Love Pictos.png|Pictograms I need your love beta pictos 2 3.png|Unused Pictograms 1 and 2 INEED.jpg|Different menu square in Shop I Need Your Love Alt.png|Proof of the song being in the Alternate Routines Playlist on Just Dance Now Tex_0230.jpg|Just Dance Unlimited menu banner Videos Official Music Video Calvin Harris - I Need Your Love ft. Ellie Goulding Gameplays Just Dance 2014 - I Need Your Love Just Dance 2015 I Need Your Love - 5 Stars I Need Your Love - Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding Just Dance Now Challenge vs. Naim I Need Your Love - Just Dance 2016 I Need Your Love - Just Dance Unlimited I Need Your Love - Just Dance 2018 References Site Navigation es:I Need Your Loveit:I Need Your Love Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Leaked Songs Category:Leaked DLCs Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs by Ellie Goulding Category:Songs by Calvin Harris